customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Wiki Metru Forums Representative
Hello. Some of you may or may not know me, but those who don't, I'm , a staff member from the Custom BIONICLE Wiki and the site's representative on the Wiki Metru Forums. Recently, the leader of the Forums, has began forming a WMF Council of sorts, which consists of an elected member from each wiki who represent that particular wiki on the council. These representatives meet up every now and then and talk about matters regarding their wiki or the wider WMF community. Whether or not this chosen individual is seen as the site leader is entirely dependent on whether the wiki has an elected leader or not. So basically the ambassador (or whatever you'd like to call him) partakes in all the big meetings that involve all of the Forums' wikis. Because the Custom Hero Factory Wiki IS a member of the Forums, we would like to see you nominate a member of the wiki to be your official representative. So is there anybody amongst the peoples of this wiki who you feel would be an ideal choice to represent you on the Wiki Metru Forums? Do let us know. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 05:11, November 18, 2012 (UTC) I'd probably say Shmid or SS7. They are both part of our administration team, and would probably be best suited for the position. '''Read the Manual of Style today! 12:43, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Actually, bub would be more suited to for the job than SS7. He's got the whole Jurassic Shark thing, remember? Also, this should be a blog post, not a forum. [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 05:38, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Shmid, it's fine right here. Actually, I see your point about SS7. So it's come down to Shmid and Bub. I say Shmid. Monologuing Killed the Villain 13:29, November 19, 2012 (UTC) I'm fine with taking this role, but I'm happy to let another admin take the position, and I would, in fact, recommend another admin. I'm not positive that I'll be able to lend all of my help to the forums. [[User:Starscream7|'The Dark Knight']] 01:21, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Do NOT pick me. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 02:33, November 20, 2012 (UTC) So...it looks like Shmid's the one unless he refuses. I personally would be fine with anyone . I am[[User:OonieCacola|''' Oonie']] 03:12, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Bub's more of a behind the scenes kinda guy. He pretty much takes care of the appearance of the Wiki. Shmid is more of the public relations admin. That's why I think Shmid should do it. Monologuing Killed the Villain 03:23, November 20, 2012 (UTC) ^That, and I'm a bit busy. My server needs me (to kill people in PvP), as well as my studies. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 05:10, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Huh, I never thought of myself as a public relations guy, but now that I think about it, I guess I am. If you guys want me, than KK. (I guess I have been here longer than most of you.) [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.]] [[User:Wikishmid|'''Wikishmid]] 07:28, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :So, Shimd is the voted Rep? Sweet. Get yo behind on WMF and tell Panakalego and link this. --http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/7f/TDG1-derp.gif (Talk) 07:32, November 20, 2012 (UTC)